


Carnival Lights

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Carnival, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 21:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Kuro and Mahiru go on a date at a carnival on a pier.





	Carnival Lights

“I can’t believe Hyde flew us to the US for his bachelor party. He chose a carnival built on a pier as well. It’s rather unconventional but this is probably more fun than other bachelor parties.” Mahiru said to Kuro as they walked through the crowd. He held his hand and lightly swung it between them. “Those two certainly make a unique pair. Licht wants his bachelor party at  _Disney_ so he can meet Rapunzel.”

“I thought the friends were supposed to be the ones who planned the bachelor party and surprise the groom. Those two are troublesome sometimes. Hyde even told his subclasses to kidnap us and throw us in a plane. I almost knocked out Gil when he grabbed you.” He groaned. Mahiru giggled at his tone because he knew that Kuro truly loved his brother.

“They get too excited sometimes but I’m glad they’re happy together. At least they told us to schedule time off work beforehand. This is more fun than getting drunk in Vegas too.” He knew that most people would go to a strip club for their bachelor party but he didn’t like the thought of Kuro visiting one. Mahiru moved closer to Kuro and hugged his arm.

Earlier, they subtly broke away from the wild party to enjoy a few moments alone. He was certain that Hyde and Licht wouldn’t notice they were gone since they were too occupied with each other. Despite the late hour, the carnival was alive with bright lights and noise. Those things were muted when he compared them to Kuro and how happy he made him.

Mahiru ripped off a piece of cotton candy and held it to Kuro’s lips. When he ate it, his tongue tickled his fingers slightly and Mahiru giggled. “Hey, you’re going to make my fingers dirty, Kuro. Cotton candy is already sticky and you’re getting more sugar stuck on my fingers.”

“You’re such a neat freak, Housewife.” Kuro teased him and licked his fingers again. When Mahiru pouted at him, he held his hand and took out a napkin. He gently wiped away the sugar and then kissed his fingertips. They had been together for three years now and Kuro was more open with his feelings. He wanted Mahiru to know how much he cherished him.

“I thought I told you to stop calling me a housewife.” Mahiru said but he wasn’t offended in the least. Over time, the joke became a silly endearment between them. They were so familiar and comfortable with each other that his teasing didn’t affect him. He teased him in return by saying: “You have to marry me before I’m officially your housewife.”

“That can be arranged. Vegas is only a six hour drive from here.” Kuro wrapped his arm around Mahiru’s shoulder. Their friends would often joke that they were already an old married couple. He could easily see himself spending the rest of his life with him. “Hyde would be upset if we had a rushed, Vegas wedding before his own marriage.”

“You’re right. Last night, Licht and Tsurugi argued over who would be my best man at our wedding.” Mahiru giggled. They would often talk about their future. They both agreed to wait until they graduated to get married. It was best if they were settled and comfortable before they get married and start a family. Kuro was willing to wait a thousand years for Mahiru. He was more than happy and content with their relationship as it was. “I would like to have my Uncle be there to walk me down the aisle too. Oh, look at that penguin wearing a suit.”

He noticed Mahiru staring at a carnival game a few feet ahead of them. His eyes were focused on one of the prizes, an adorable penguin. He paused when they were in front of the balloon-dart game. Kuro gestured to the stuffed animal and asked the worker, “ _How many balloons do I need to pop to win that guy with the bow tie?_ ”

“ _Five balloons_.” He answered him. “ _That will be five dollars_.”

He placed the bill on the stand but then he felt Mahiru tug on his sleeve. Mahiru could guess that Kuro intended to win the stuffed animal for him. While he was grateful for the thought, he didn’t want him to waste money on a carnival game. “Most of these games are rigged so you shouldn’t waste your money. Thinking simply, we can buy a penguin when we go souvenir shopping tomorrow.”

Mahiru tried to take the bill back but the worker had already swiped it him. He placed a handful of darts in front of them. Kuro picked one up and shrugged. “Troublesome. At least five bucks is a decent price for a stuffed animal. I just have to pop five balloons.”

“Some of the darts are dull so it’ll be difficult to pop the balloons, especially at this distance.” There was a frown on Mahiru’s lips. He didn’t like that the game was rigged but he couldn’t cause a scene over it. His English wasn’t the best so he didn’t know if he would be able to get Kuro’s money back.

Kuro didn’t seem to be fazed as he simply aimed the dart at the balloon. His body was relaxed as he nonchalantly threw the dart. He easily popped one of the balloons and gave Mahiru a small smile. “The dart is dull but I can still beat this game with a little effort. Vampire strengths comes in handy with games like these.”

“I think this is the one time I’ll let you use your strength to cheat in a game.” Mahiru giggled and clapped as the balloons popped one after the other. The worker handed the penguin to Mahiru. He had a wide smile as he hugged the plush. Kuro thought his smile was worth more than a billion dollars.

* * *

“When Hyde brought us here, I thought that building a carnival on a pier was needlessly complicated.” Mahiru admitted. They reached the end of the pier and sat on the bench overlooking the ocean. The neon lights of the carnival were reflected in the dark water. He hugged the penguin against his chest and leaned his head on Kuro’s shoulder. “This is nice though. No matter where we go, it’s fun with you.”

“There’s a cool breeze here. Are you cold?” He slipped off his jacket and wrapped it around Mahiru. He thanked him and touched the fur lining on the jacket. Mahiru heard something crinkle in his pocket when he pressed his hand against it. He assumed that it was garbage from the cotton candy they ate earlier.

“I thought I told you to throw away the wrapper, Kuro. You can’t be lazy and— Oh, it’s a ring.” Mahiru was surprised when he pulled out the candy ring. He bought it earlier but Kuro planned it save it for tomorrow. He thought Mahiru would lecture him for eating sweets so late. Yet, Mahiru smiled and asked: “Kuro, will you marry me?”

“What?” He blushed at his sudden proposal. Mahiru opened the bag and slipped the ring candy onto Kuro’s finger. Then, he raised his hand to his lips and pressed a kiss onto his palm. From the twinkle in Mahiru’s eyes, he knew that he was joking. They laughed and Kuro tangled their fingers together. He looked down at Mahiru’s hand and pictured a wedding ring on his finger.

In a few months, he would propose to Mahiru.


End file.
